Betrayed
'September 2, 1975 ' Jade and Taurus are driving toward a convoy of three school buses. Taurus: "Vixen, you copy? Over." Jade: "Yeah, you think it would really cost six million bucks to make someone bionic? Seem like it would be a lot more." Taurus: "What the hell... Ah-, pay attention. We need to make sure the route is clear." Jade: "Come on, who the hell's gonna eighty six a couple o' school buses? They're perfect for undercover transport. We do patrol, Four Banger and Crucifier do escort. No problem." Taurus: "I told you, Jade. Don't get cocky. Especially with me. Now, the creepers would love to get their hooks on that cargo. So, stay alert. Buses should be on the highway now." Jade: "Aye aye, Captain." Four Banger: "Code Six Pack! Code Six Pack! Multiple enemies. Shite! Crucifier, where in the hell- Oh God!" Taurus: "Four Banger, come back! Damn. See what I mean, Vixen?! Let's move. Get to the buses." While making haste to get to the buses, Taurus tries to contact Crucifier. Taurus: "Crucifier, this is Stampede. Come back... Crucifier, come back!" Jade: "Creepers..." Taurus: "Shit. Vixen, it's up to us to get those buses to the drop off point. The Wolf Raiders won't hang around long." Jade: "Copy, Stampede." The two cars reach the convoy. Taurus: "Three Blind Mice, this is Stampede. We're still a go. Stay on course." Bus driver: "Roger that." King Hen: "Stampede! Man, I thought you'd give all this up by now." Taurus: "King Hen... Ain't you a little far from your play pen? What's the matter? Lost?" King Hen: "Not quite." Bus driver: "Got two more creepers out here!" Jade: "Stampede, a little noisy for a quiet neighborhood." Taurus: "Too noisy." Jade turns her car around, and starts to drive back the way she came, where the buses are heading now. Creepers pop up from the distance to the left and right. They are blown up before the buses get in harms way. King Hen: "Whoa, watch out! Cowboy's have Lady Luck with 'em today." Jade: "Luck? My ass." King Hen himself shows up. Jade takes care of him. King Hen: "Aaaaaaahhhh!" Another one pops up. He's also blown up. Jade: "Another one bites the dust." The buses reach the dirt road. A mile down it, the convoy meets up with the Wolf Raiders at the drop off point. Taurus: "Vixen, nice work, baby. Hang tight at the drop off. I'm gonna drive back through the attack zone. Look for anything strange..." Jade: "Creepers knew the route." Taurus: "I'll hook up with you in about an hour." Jade: "You listening?! They knew we were coming!" Taurus: "I heard you, Jade. Now, prep for the move out tomorrow." Taurus contacts one of the Wolf Raiders next. Taurus: "Wolf Raiders, this is Stampede. You copy?" Wolf Raiders: "Right here, Stampede." Taurus: "Welcome to Texas. Cargo is ready to go, and so is the plan." Wolf Raiders: "Let's do it." Other quotes *Buses getting hit. Bus driver: "Three Blind Mice here. You see how we run? Damnit!" Taurus: "We're on it, man!" *A bus blows up. Bus driver: "Aaaaaarhhhhh!" Jade: "Damnit, there goes a bus. Shit's gonna fly now." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios